A night out drinking
by Hoheo Taralna Rondero Taral
Summary: Morinaga and Souichi broke up some time back, but after one accidental incident that involves a door... Morinaga has plans to take back his Sempai with the help of his trust friend... ALCOHOL! Rated M for a reason guys, Lemony yaoi stuff, boyxboy, don't like... THEN DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Koisuru Boukun.

Morinaga sat staring endlessly out the window, swilling out a test tube as he did so. The day was hot, and dragging on, the clock has made 12 and still, Souichi hadn't arrived at school. Morinaga sighed and continued to casually stare through the window aimlessly.

"MORINAGA-!" The door crashed open, startling Morinaga, causing him to jump out his seat, quickly turning to the now broken door. There, stood in the entrance was Souichi, Morinaga's so called "lover." (Or so he wanted him to be) The man's face was bright red, long hair falling out of its ponytail, his glasses slipping down his nose, lab coat ruffled, breathing heavily…. A complete mess. But of course, a sexy mess.

"Souichi," Morinaga grinned at his lab partner, in attempt not to anger him. "Finally decided to turn up then?" He teased, laughing and pointing at the raging mess he'd created as Souichi attempted to fix the door by putting it back on it's hinges.

Thirty minutes passed, and Souichi had NOT given up on fixing the door. He bent down to pick up a nail that had fallen out of the door (This was the reason the door wouldn't fix, and of course Souichi's amazing concentration would of allowed him to see this, but not this time.) Morinaga's eyes drifted over to the light haired man bent over, as if he were purposely shaking it for Morinaga's amusement. A drop of sweat dripped down Morinagas's forehead as he stared directly over at Souichi, who was just asking to be boned there and then. Eventually Souichi stood, grinning as he picked up the lost nail on the floor.

"Got you… you bastard." He grunted as he placed the nail in its designated hole, finally fixing the door up. "Hey, Runt…. Fixed it." He winked over at Morinaga, as he pointed to the door, a look of achievement spread across his face. Morinaga got hot, just a wink turned him on, any seductive reference that involved Souichi turned him on.

"Oh… uh… w-well done!" Morinaga muttered, trying not show the nerves in his voice, he stuck a thumb up at Souichi, celebrating the occasion with his sexy partner. Souichi walked over to Morinaga at sat beside him, poking him in the side as he noticed Morinaga twitch.

"Oi!?" He looked straight at the younger boy sat beside him. "You seem a little edgy…"

"Me? edgy?" Morinaga pulled at his collar, attempting to cool himself down. "It's just a hot day! Hahaha, can't you tell?" Morinaga laughed nervously, a fake smile spread across his face.

"Well, yeah…. It's hot… but you seem abit," Souichi rested a hand on Morinaga's leg. "Abit nervous."

Morinaga stopped still, his heart was racing. It had been years since he last got touched by his sempai, years since they dated, years since they had sex. And of course, Morinaga wanted him… more than ever. He had been able to control for so long, but just the sight of Souichi bending over once more, made him crazy in love all over again.

"Hey, Souichi." Morniaga turned to his Sempai, shaking slightly. "Do you, maybe wanna go drinking tonight?" He asked, and gave a cheeky grin. As we all know, drinking with Morinaga means…. I'll tell you we're just going drinking, get you drunk, then fuck you… and once more that was his very intensions.

"Sure." Souichi cheered, eyes gleaming at the thought of alcohol. His playful tone dropped. "But you're drinking." He poked Morinaga's cheek, and giggled. Morinaga's plan….. was well ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, Chapter two already! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. I've had a very helpful review so I'm going to try and stick around with that! Anyway…. People have been saying about the Souichi touching Morinaga's leg…. IT'S CAUSE HE STILL HAS FEELINGS OKAY? Leave the poor man alone! Anyway…. Sorry for the rant… let's begin with chapter two!**

**-x-**

School had ended four hours ago, and still, as always, Souichi and Morinaga were staying late. Morinaga was running impatient and needed to take Souichi, he was definetly a persistent guy.

"Hey, Sempai?" He said, putting down his dish and making his way over to his Sempai. "Can we go now? It's late and you agreed we would go for a drink." Morinaga added, attempting to persuade Souichi. Sempai sighed and nodded his head, leaving his precious work behind was hard for him.

"Fine." He answered with a blunt look on his face. He stood and strolled out the door, a confused Tetsuhiro followed behind. Confused to as why Souichi was actually agreeing to drink with him.

The two walked down the road, Souichi in front with his hands clasped tight, cursing, as if there were no tomorrow. Then there was Morinaga, trailing behind and dancing around like a fairy. A horny, perverted fairy, that is.

"Oi, Runt" Chanted Sempai. "What bar?"

Morinaga did his usual celebration and danced his way around to the front of Souichi, who was staring at his obscure acts.

"The gay bar, of course!

Souichi stopped still, shooting a look at Morinaga.

"I'm not going to a bar that screams, **HOMO**, in my face!"

"Straight people go there too…. Plus….. you are kind of a "homo" yourself."

Souichi's glare turned evil, a crooked smile on his face.

"Morinaga." He replied calmly. " **I AM NOT A HOMO!**" The usual Souchi raged occurred, his fists tightened and with one hard **WHAK** Morinaga found himself pressed against the floor, blood trickling out his nose.

"N-" Words were not possible from Morinaga at this point, so he lay squished against the floor in pure silence.

"Oi, Faggot. Get up. Are we going to the bar or not?" Souichi dragged Morinaga up from the floor and brushed him down, and once more the two set off on there journey to the bar.

**-x-**

"A-another round, Mister!" Screamed Souichi at the barman, his arms way in the air and an array of different bottles and glasses placed in front of him, the aroma of alcohol was fresh on his breath. The barman sighed and handed over another vodka 'n' coke to the ever so drunk, long haired man. A smile of joy spread across his face as he chugged the drink down. Morinaga gawped at Souchi in disgust, but at least he'd get him in bed.

"Do you think you've had enough?" Morinaga wrapped his arms around Souichi and kissed him on the cheek, hoping to turn his attention to him and not the drinks.

"Morinaga~" Souichi blushed and groaned slightly, drunk talk activated. "I love you." He gargled and held the arms around him. Morinaga blushed and pulled away. His Sempai hadn't told him he loved him for years now, which caused him to turn a deep shade of red.

"Stop with the drunk talk." Morinaga insisted, assisting the man to stand up. "I'm not letting you go home like this, imagine what your sister would say! You're staying at my place tonight. Souichi nodded, and fell dizzily into Morinaga's arms.

**-x-**

The two arrived back at Morinaga's place. As always the block was silent, as if no one lived there. Morinaga pulled Sempai into his apartment and gave him a quick kiss on the head, hoping it would maybe give Souichi any ideas. AND IT DID! (celebrations my friends) Souichi giggled, still full of alcohol and wrapped his arms around Morinaga.

FINALLY! Morinaga got the man so drunk he was actually wrapping his arms around him! Souichi… the very persistent, self-cantered guy who never let anyone touch him, was attempting to cuddle up to Morinaga! SCORE! Even though he'd got what he was hoping for, there was still the chance that Sempai was going to hurl up on Morinaga, but, Morinaga being himself he was willing to take that chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**WAHEY! CHAPTER THREE MY FRIENDS! Now... i know that the last chapters were short, and rushed, but this is my first-fan fic so don't go hating! Anywho... Now things are gonna get saucy! ;) Thanks to all for reading, means alot! Please review, would be very grateful! Sorry about the spelling in this chapter... it's not on a spell check!**

* * *

Morinaga pulled away... since when would Sempai act like this? He definetly wanted to take the advantage of Souichi being smashed out his head, but of course the consiquences. Souichi raging out at Morinaga the next morning, the usual abuse- The screaming, fighting, same as usual. Morinaga hated putting pressure on Souichi, but, that was the only excuse he could use to get him in bed. Morinaga turned to Souichi, who couldn't hardly stand, and he sighed at the sight of the his Sempai.

"Sempai?" Morinaga stepped towards Souichi. "You okay?" Souichi just nodded, a stream of spit dribbling down his lip. Morinaga giggled as he wiped the spit away and rubbed his wet finger down his leg. Morinaga led Souichi to the sofa, allowing him to sit down to rest. Morinaga's urges to take Souichi were getting stronger and stronger, and in moments of the two sitting down, Morinaga moved in, pressing his lips softly against Souichi's. Souichi sat still. Morinaga broke the kiss, staring at his Sempai with an innocent sorry look. Seconds passed and Souichi had pulled Morinaga in for a kiss.

"THANKS ALCOHOL!" Morinaga thought to himself as he flicked his tounge across Souichi's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Souchi understood perfectly what Morinaga wanted and opened his mouth wide to allow Morinaga to find his way in. He began exploring his Sempai's mouth like a cavern, their tounges meeting. The two shared a somewhat long kiss before Morinaga ruined the kiss with a small moan, causing Souichi to brake the kiss. Morinaga blushed, crossing his legs over to hide his semi. Souichi knew Morinaga well, and quickly resorted his eyes down to Morinaga's crotch, noticing his member. Souchi flushed red, his eyes widening, and a small giggle slipped out.

"Sorry... I.. just... ARGH!" Morinaga put his head in his hands, shamefully he budged away from Souichi with an awkward look on his face. Souichi smiled at his partner.

"I didn't mind~" Souichi slurred out, blushing over to Morinaga. Did Souichi just say he didn't mind sex? Did he just technically say he wanted it? This can't be right, can it? All these years Souichi had been moaning and cursing at Morinaga for his kinky side, and her Sempai is, telling him he didn't mind getting off? Or the fact that Morinaga was getting a hard on? Morinaga's smile grew as he looked over at Souichi. Souichi leaned in again, aswell as Morinaga. Their lips met, passionatley the shared a kiss, this time deeper. Morinaga slipped a hand up Souichi's shirt, tracing his hands across Souichi's feminine figure and smooth skin. Slowly he removed Sempai's shirt, pushing him down against the sofa. The older of the two let out a small moan as Morinaga kissed and licked down his neck and to his collar bone. Morinaga's lips found their way down his chest. Morinaga's lips breezed over Souichi's nipple, Souichi squirmed in delight, aware that he enjoyed this, Morinaga continued with his actions; licking, sucking and biting at the pink bud, which had now turned red. Souichi stared as Morinaga began to kiss down his body and unzip his pants, revealing Souichi's own semi this time. Morinaga pulled down Souichi's trousers and boxers and began to massage his member. A loud moan escaped from Souichi as he became fully hard. Morinaga proceeded on with playing with the shaft before moving his head down lower to kiss the tip, licking the pre-cum from it. Souichi gasped as Morinaga licked his full length, massaging it with his tounge, biting every now and again. Morinaga took his Sempai's full member in his mouth, causing Souichi to buck his hips and push himself further down Morinaga's throat making him gag slightly. Morinaga soon got used to it though, and soon began sucking away.

"I-I'm close~!" Screamed the naked Souichi lay on the sofa. Morinaga smiled and pulled away, leaving a sad looking Souichi. The sound of a zipper was heard, and soon, Morinaga was only in his unbuttoned shirt. Souichi's eyes opened as he knew exactly what that face meant. Morinaga slowly pressed one finger inside of Souichi's entrance, gnawing's away it his insides with his fingers, pressing against his wall. Souichi mouth opened wide, but no scream escaped as Morinaga pressed another finger inside of Souichi, hopefully stretching him, he began to do a scissoring action with his fingers. He smirked down at the teary eyed, heavy breathing man below him and pulled out his fingers. Morinaga positioned his own erection at Souichi's entrance as he lifted his legs up over his head, and with one big push found himself inside. Souichi bellowed. Tears streaming down his cheeks as Morinaga sat inside him, allowing Soucihi to get comfortable and used to his length. Morinaga began thrusting slowly, making sure not to hurt his Sempai. Morinaga began to pick up his pace, thrusting himself in and out, in and out. With every thrust, Souichi was pushed into the arm rest of the sofa, his toes curled up, teeth grinding and his hands gripping the fabric tightly. Morinaga began to moan, his moans more like pants. He lifted Souichi up and sat him on his lap, keeping himself intact with Souichi as he did, thrusting harder and harder as Souichi wrapped his arms tightly around Morinaga. With one large scream, Souichi came, his moans and screams were like music to Morinaga's ears and he could feel his Sempai tightening as he climaxed, there for causing Morinaga to climax himself, filling Souichi up from the inside, white creamy liquid dripping out from his insides. Morinaga pulled out and the two collapsed ontop of eachother, completely bushed. Souichi's eyes closed as he slowly drifted off to sleep, still covered in sweat and cum. Morinaga rested on his chest, a large smile on his face.

"I love you too." He whispered as he also fell to sleep in his ex-lovers arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Morinaga awoke the next morning tangled in the arms of his beloved tyrant of a Sempai, Souichi. To Morinaga's own surprise, Souichi had somehow managed to interlock their fingers, adjoin the cover only over himself and spoon the brunette throughout the night.

The younger of the two groaned, both in satisfaction and disbelief. He was terrified as to what it was Souichi would do to him for even thinking of getting him drunk, let alone sleeping with him!

But there truly was no point in worrying, as it seemed a certain silver haired man was already awake.

"Se-Sempai!?" Morinaga spoke quietly, his voice evident with anxiety.

No reply.

"Sempai?" Morinaga spoke again, hoping to hear words arrive swiftly out of the elder's mouth.

No reply.

"…..Sem…..pai?" The brunette spoke once more in attempt for his ex-lover to acknowledge his presence.

"Honey….." A small, grumbling voice spoke, muffled in the skin upon the young, brunette's back. Souichi faffed around behind Morinaga, his arms still on the soft stomach of his younger seme.

"Wha-what is it?" Morinaga asked, a waiting the wrath of his uke.

"…..You're on….."

"I'm on what?"

"You're on…"

"Spit it out already!"

"You're lay on my hair~!" Souichi squealed, attempting to pull away, but quickly returned to snuggling up to his seme after releasing his hair from under Morinaga.

The two lay in silence for a good few moments before something clicked in Morinaga's head,

"Honey?" He thought and wriggled out of the elder's grasp to turn to face him.

"What's wrong…baby?" Souichi asked. Stroking the top of Morinaga's head.

"Sempai….? You're not…..wearing your glasses…..are you?"

Souichi shook his head and grinned at the boy.

"So….are you aware as to "who" is lay in bed with you?"

"Of course! A beautiful….gorgeous….sexy brunette!"

Souichi reached over Morinaga and picked up his glasses before swooping to himself and placing the spectacles on his face. His eyes widened as he stared deeply towards Morinaga. The silver haired man glowered as his furrowed his eyebrows,

"Morinaga!"


End file.
